The present invention relates generally to cleaning tools for cleaning cooking grills and similar structures formed with elongate rod-like members and more particularly to combination brush/scrapers for cleaning such devices.
The art is replete with various arrangements and configurations of brushes, scrapers and tools having a brush and scraper affixed to the same handle. Known brushes vary in size and shape, as well as in the size(s), shape(s), arrangement and material make-up of the brush bristles in accordance with the particular intended use for the brush. Most scrapers have a flat scraping edge, but some are formed with one or more notches for special applications.
For purposes of cleaning cooking grills and other structures made up of elongate rod-members, various types of brush and scraping tools have been developed for removing burned foods, fats or other encrusted substances from the rods. In general, these tools incorporate a wire-bristle brush member affixed to one side or end of a brush handle and a scraper or similar blade-like member mounted to an opposite end or side. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,491 to Dunn and U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,814 to Leeming. Although these devices may be adequate for certain applications, they suffer several marked drawbacks.
First, the brush and scraper must be used separately. Thus, after the person has loosened some encrusted material with the scraper, he must turn the tool over or around in order to brush that material off the structure. This process usually must be repeated several times before cleaning is complete.
In addition, as indicated above, the scrapers on such tools have either a flat scraping edge or, at best, are formed with one or more notch-like recesses to fit around a portion of the rods. Thus, when used for cleaning a cooking grill, it is difficult, if not impossible, to scrape the sides and bottom portions of the grill rods, particularly with a flat-edge scraper, unless the grill is lifted which is usually impossible when the grill is hot. Similarly, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the brush bristles to clean the sides and bottom portions of the grill rods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for cleaning cooking grills and other similar structures having rod-like members. It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for cleaning encrusted material from grills and the like, which includes a scraping means in cooperative operative relation with brush bristles to permit simultaneous scraping and brushing action on the rod-like members.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning tool for cleaning cooking and barbecue grills and like structures, which includes scraping means capable of easily scraping encrusted materials from virtually all surfaces of the component rod members without having to move the grill or engage in contortious manipulations of the tool. Also, the invention is intended to provide a cleaning tool which does not have to be reserved or otherwise re-oriented in order to change from a brushing action to a scraping action.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for cleaning grills and the like, which is relatively simple and fast to use, and which permits efficient cleaning effort to save time and labor. In addition, the present invention is intended to permit quick and efficient cleaning of cooking grills in, for example, commercial diners or quick-food establishments where the grill is in virtually constant use and burned foods and fats accumulate rapidly. This will encourage more frequent use to provide a cleaner cooked product and less chance of a flash fire occuring due to the igniting of accumulated foods on the grill.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be appreciated herefrom. These and other objects and advantages may be learned through practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the structures, instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. Accordingly, the invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.